With a Thorn and a Rose
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in a fairy tale land and must rely on Rose to save him.  Can love help them succeed?


Title: With a Thorn and a Rose

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Nine/Rose

Rating: R just in case

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who no matter how I hard I have wished upon a star

Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves on a world where fantasy comes to life without the TARDIS. Can the connection the Doctor shares with the TARDIS save them both from destruction or will something save them.

The Doctor felt himself floating somewhere in between the dream world and the real world. At first he just waited to see what was going to happen but when he noticed that Rose was not by his side he started to panic. Where was she? Was she safe?

Just as he was about to panic a musical voice called out, "Wake up my thief I need you!" As if a bucket of cold water was dumped on him, he awoke. His eyes bolted open, the harshness of the bright sun and blue sky hurt is eyes. Closing them he allowed all his other senses to adjust.

The first thing he noticed was heaviness on his chest, a soft breeze brought a piece of hair up to caress his cheeks bringing also with it the scent of lavender. Realizing that the scent was Rose's shampoo he deduced that it was her head that was causing the heaviness on his chest. Breathing in her scent more deeply he visibly relaxed knowing that she was right next to him.

He didn't care how they got into the position, that was usually reserved for lovers, he decided to pretend, just for a bit, that they were lovers and not good friends.

Rose shifted her position and lifted herself up using the Doctor's chest as leverage, "Doctor, are you okay?"

Trying not to sound disappointed he opened his eyes to see Rose's face hovering just above him with a worried look on her lovely features, "Yeah Rose, I am okay."

"Good now can you tell me what happened? She asked moving away from the Doctor to allow him to sit up.

"I am not sure, Rose what was the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being in the library when a flash of light appeared. The next thing I remember is waking up on you."

"Me too." The Doctor stated while standing up to brush off his coat of the light dusting of snow, "It is a good thing you wore a sweater this time."

Pulling down on her fur lined coat she smoothed out the creases, "Well I wouldn't have to wear it if you didn't keep the library so chilly."

Rolling his eyes the Doctor spoke with false frustration, "I like it on the chilly side when I read. How you apes can read in a warm area I never know."

Letting his haughty comment slide Rose looked at the tree they were under. It was almost like it didn't know what season it was. It had colored leaves intermingled with green ones and the ones on the ground contrasted with the whiteness of the snow covered grass.

"Doctor where are we it…" her comment forgotten as she saw the Doctor bend over as in pain, "Doctor? DOCTOR!"

He barely heard Rose calling him as a voice echoed in his head "Thief I need you NOW!"

As soon as the voiced disappeared he knew exactly who was calling out to him, "The TARDIS is in trouble, we got to move."

Rose watched as he hurried off, seeing that she was being left behind by his long strides, she ran to catch up with him. Slightly out of breath she asked, "What do you mean, Doctor? How do you know?"

Without slowing his pace he replied tensely, "The TARDIS and I are connected, I sense her all the time. Now stop asking questions and hurry up."

"But Doctor how do you know which way to go?" Rose continued.

Stopping suddenly the Doctor turned and faced her, frustration seething from his blue eyes, "I just know now keep up!"

Deciding that it was best to be quiet Rose just nodded her head and continued to follow the Doctor while mentally sending positive thoughts to the ancient machine she had come to adore and love.

On a cliff the TARDIS stood silently when a shadow descended upon the blue wood, "A TARDIS how lucky am I to find such a catch." A woman's voice echoed against the rocky walls of the cliff, "Now to absorb the power of the time matrix and make me invincible."

A slender hand with blood red nails reached for the door handle, when a small shock was emitted from the metal handle, causing the hand to pull back with a yelp, "So you are going to be a difficult, are you. Let us see how you handle a bit of darkness."

A soft chant was heard from the strange woman's lips then suddenly the blue color of the TARDIS was enveloped by a dark cloud which caused the ancient ship to shudder.

As the darkness cleared the woman cursed, "How is that possible?"

When the TARDIS's emerged from the darkness; her exterior wood was covered with a vine of roses with long thorns protruding from the stems. The woman reached out and touched a rose which caused the delicate flower to glow ominously.

Turning away from the TARDIS the woman called out, "Minions come forth I need you."

Out of the shadows of the cliff dwarf like figures emerged carrying axes of all shapes and sizes. Speaking in unison they asked, "What is your bidding Sorceress? "

"I need you to cut away these vines so I can reach the box behind them." Stepping away from the TARDIS the Sorceress made room for her minions to do their assigned task.

"As you wish." The dwarfs started to cut and slice through the vines and flowers, but to the dismay of the Sorceress the vines grew back thicker than before.

The head dwarf approached the wicked woman, "It cannot be done; the magic protecting this box is very strong."

"Be off with you then." With a wave of her hands the dwarfs disappeared into the shadows from which they came.

After walking for a bit Rose and the Doctor came to a cliff, suddenly he stopped causing Rose to bump into his back, "Can you watch where you are going." He hissed at her.

Feeling the frustration of his pompous attitude, coupled with the hard walk Rose snapped, "It's not my fault that TARDIS is missing she probably dumped us off because she was tired of you being mean to her!"

"So this is my fault, all I was doing was reading a Gallifreyan fairy tale when this…" He stopped, "Oh yes this is fantastic!"

Confused Rose asked, "What?"

Smiling down at her, his blue eyes shimmered, "We are in a fairy tale, the one I was reading."

Taking a closer look at the landscape he ran toward one of the trees, "Look this tree is the exact duplicate of the one in the story."

Turning the cliff he ran his fingers along a small crevice causing the cliff face to open up revealing a hidden cavel, "Almost everything is the same except..." His smiled faltered as his features changed from elation to worry.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked not liking the change in his face.

Grabbing onto her shoulders he looked at her intensely, "Rose, listen to me if this is the fairy tale we are about to experience a bit of danger and I am going to need your help."

"I don't understand, why are you going to need my help?"

"If this is the fairytale, when we walk into that cave I will become disorientated because I will be cut off from my TARDIS." He explained patiently without too much elaboration.

"Well we can't have that, how about we climb the rocks." Rose stated looking for a foothold.

Grabbing her hand before she touched the cliff face, "No, Rose they don't call it the cliffs of doom for nothing."

"Okay so let us go around, I know it will take a bit but…" She continued to spit out options, hoping to keep the panic that arising in her chest at bay.

"Rose, stop it! The only way is through the cave." The Doctor stated while grabbing onto Rose's shoulders.

Tears brimming in her eyes Rose whispered, "I don't think I can do it Doctor."

Pulling her into his arms the Doctor hugged her tightly, "I know you can do it, I need you and I trust you completely."

Her voice muffled in his leather jacket, "I am afraid of the dark."

Rose looked up surprised as she heard a rumble of laughter vibrate through his chest, feeling hurt she pulled away from him. "It is not funny Doctor!"

"Yes, it is you have faced a bunch of killer mannequins, you have floated on a barrage balloon in the middle of a blitz, and you have been chased by ghost inhibiting dead people's bodies. The idea that you are scared of the dark seems ludicrous."

Rose smiled as he listed off all the things that she had done and realized that he was right she was about to thank him when he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Besides I was planning on making sure you will have no difficulties, setting 359 will make sure that you are well taken care of."

Grabbing the sonic, Rose spoke under her breath, "I wonder if it could take care of me in the bedroom."

"Sorry, did you say something?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing, I was being silly." Rose answered hurriedly to hide her embarrassment.

Holding out his hand to her he nodded toward the entrance, "Are you ready?"

"No not yet." Turning to setting 359 Rose pointed it to the cave, as her other hand grasped the Doctor's, immediately the entranced was illuminated; "Okay now I am ready."

Upon the cliff the Sorceress screamed in frustration, she had called upon every dark power within her ability to break the flowery shell that covered the TARDIS and was unsuccessful.

Moving closer to one of the roses, she touched it gently, then jumped back as an image of a woman with blonde hair appeared in front of her, "Emergency protocol two initialized you cannot enter the TARDIS, you are not recognized as a viable companion. Any further connection with the outer shell will result in immediate termination."

"And who are you to give me such a warning?" The Sorceress asked with contempt.

The image just smiled, "I am a friend of the TARDIS and the Time Lord. I am their Companion." Then it disappeared.

Rose and the Doctor walked into the entrance to the cave and almost immediately the Doctor swayed causing his step to falter. Rose went to his side quickly and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on Doctor we have to keep moving."

"I can't move; I can't sense her. I need my TARDIS to move." He responded with agonizing cry.

Moving in front of him Rose placed her hands on his face, "Listen to me Doctor, if you want to be with your TARDIS again you must move."

"No she is lost to me I need to just die." He replied as he curled up on the floor.

Rose was about to kneel next to him when she heard the pitter of footsteps. Turning toward the direction of the sound, she checked to make sure the sonic screwdriver was on the right setting.

Taking a defensive posture in front of the Doctor she called back to him, "Doctor you need to get up something is coming."

"Let them come then maybe I can find peace." His said his northern accent becoming thicker.

The sounds of the footsteps were getting closer. Rose pressed the button of the screw driver sending out a blue pulse in the general direction of the sounds but instead of deterring whatever was making the sound, the footsteps got faster and louder.

Rose watched in horror as an army of giant ants headed in their direction, their mandibles were large like giant fangs of a lion. The bodies were like any other ant that Rose had seen, except for one feature there was a large stinger protruding from the backside of the creature.

Frantically, Rose sent another pulse toward the oncoming beasts which just infuriated them more, "Oh just great, of course setting 359 does not work on giant ants from hell."

Moving to the Doctor's side Rose shook the Time Lord, "I need you help!"

Hearing the urgency of his companion the Doctor opened his eyes and as they cleared he whispered, "Rose, use 1354." Then he closed his eyes once more letting the despair engulf him again.

Rose fumbled to get to the setting as the lead ant reared up on his hind legs, readying his fangs for penetration. Rose aimed and fired a red pulse, effectively shooting the creature back toward the far wall of the cave. She turned and fired at another one with the same results, one by one she pushed back the army of ants. As the last one hit the wall a loud screech echoed throughout the chamber causing the ant like creatures to scurry away.

Not wanting to stick around to find out what made the screeching sound Rose hefted the Doctor up and held him to her side, utilizing the adrenaline pumping through her veins, "Now Doctor if you don't move now I will not be responsible for kicking you in your arse."

Somehow her words penetrated the despair, that fogged the Doctor's mind, they moved as quickly as they could toward the exit of the cave. Once outside Rose placed the Doctor on the ground and sat beside him breathing a sigh of relief.

Within moments the Doctor sat up and took a few deep breaths as well, realizing where they were he turned toward his companion and spoke with pride, "Rose Tyler I knew you could keep me safe."

"Well it wasn't easy to heft your muscular self out of the cave." She replied still a bit out of breath.

"Muscular?" He questions as he looked down at his body perplexed, "I don't think I am that muscular."

Shaking her head Rose just smiled, "Trust me Doctor you are very muscular."

Moving closer to Rose he looked down at her his eyes becoming more intense and smiled softly, "I will always trust you Rose Tyler."

Blushing slightly Rose looked away from his gaze, "So is there any more surprises I should be aware of?"

Looking at the path that headed to the top of the cliff he ignores her question as the TARDIS voice echoes through his mind, "Thief, time is short hurry."

"Doctor," Rose insisted, "What else am I going to have to do?" Not liking his silence.

"Come on Rose we need to hurry." He spoke over his shoulder as he stood and started to walk.

Rose continued to sit and crossed her arms mimicking his stubborn pose; she wasn't going to let him not answer her question.

"Come on Rose, we got to move."

"I am sorry Doctor, but I am not moving another step till you tell me what I is happening next."

Walking back to her he squatted so he could see her face, "I don't know what happens next."

Confused replied, "What do you mean you don't know? Have you not read the whole story?"

"The story ends when the Time Lord enters the cave. He dies and his TARDIS is lost."

"That is more like a tragedy than a fairy tale. Where is the happy ending?" Rose wondered in astonishment.

A sad look came over his face, "There is no such thing as happy endings, Rose."

Rose felt her heart contract with sadness, standing up, she held out her hand and vowed, "Come on Doctor let's go and save the TARDIS and create a happy ending to your fairy tale. You deserve one."

As they walked up the path, they passed an out cropping of rocks. As they passed the rocks morphed into a dwarf head then disappeared.

The Sorceress stood looking at the TARDIS considering the magic that surrounded this TARDIS. Many TARDISes and Time Lords have crossed her path throughout the centuries but never one that had enchanted flowers on its shell protected by a companion. Maybe the stories were true.

The rock beside her morphed into a face and spoke to her, "Sorceress, the Time Lord approaches."

Looking back at the path leading to her location she could hear footsteps approaching, "How can that be possible all Time Lords that enter the cave perish?" Placing herself between the TARDIS and the approaching Time Lord, the Sorceress prepared for the final confrontation.

Rose and the Doctor rounded another curve of the road expecting to continue up the cliff when the path was blocked with a dark lady and the TARDIS covered in roses.

Ignoring the woman the Doctor ran up to his TARDIS, "What have you done to her?"

Seeing that the Time Lord was not aware of the white magic that protected his ship the Sorceress smiled secretively and lied, "I have cast a spell of a thousand roses onto your TARDIS the power within is being absorbed by the petals."

The Doctor touched one of the flowers and felt a warmth engulf his large fingers when the TARDIS voice emerged within his mind, "My thief, all functions are fine, she lies."

Turning toward the Sorceress the Doctor's eyes gray with anger, "So tell me Sorceress, how do, you get the power from the roses once the matrix is absorbed?"

"All I have to do, Time Lord, is touch the flower and the power is transferred to me, I will become even more powerful than before." The Sorceress continued to lie.

Rose who was silent burst out, "You cannot take her power it will kill her."

Walking toward the blonde the Sorceress recognized her from the image she saw earlier. She brought her fingers up to Rose's cheek, "Such a feisty white witch you are little one." Then she rapidly brought her sharp nail across the cheek causing Rose to reel in pain as the scratch brought blood to the surface.

"Leave her alone Sorceress!" The Doctor roared his eyes getting darker.

Turning around quickly the Sorceress shot energy from her fingertips causing the Doctor to be knocked off his feet and hit the rock wall. He fell to the ground effectively knocking him out.

Turning back to Rose the Sorceress hissed, "Now white witch take your magical spell off the TARDIS otherwise your Time Lord will die."

"I don't know what you are talking about I am not a witch." Rose stated as she sent a worry glance in the Doctor's direction.

"Don't lie to me little one you are the protector of the TARDIS I have seen you image."

"I swear I don't know what you are talking about." Rose tried once again to explain.

"I think you need a bit of motivation." Pointing her fingers at the Doctor she sent another energy wave hitting him causing him to writhe on the ground in which he lay on.

Rose feeling the panic in her chest rise, tried to think of something to do. Looking down at her feet she found a large branch, reaching down she picked it up and rushed forward hitting the sorceress knocking her off balance and into the rose vine that surrounded the TARDIS.

Rose watched in horror as a golden light enveloped the Sorceress causing her to scream in pain. Rose watched astonished as a mirror image of herself appeared and spoke, "You were warned Sorceress."

With a final blood curdling scream the Sorceress turned into dust and was blew away by an unseen wind.

The image turned and faced Rose, "She is gone you can enter now."

"But it is still covered in roses how are we supposed to enter?" Rose asked.

The image just smiled, "When the Companion and the Time Lord caress, the feelings will no longer be repressed. A new adventure will begin, which will be a happy end."

Then the image disappeared as the Doctor started to stir, Rose went to his side and helped him up as he looked around he asked, "Where did the Sorceress go?"

Rose just smiled, "She disappeared as she came in contact with the TARDIS."

"I thought that might happen especially when the TARDIS told me that she was lying." The Doctor stated knowingly, "Although it would have been nice if she would have warned me that the Sorceress packed a heavy duty punch."

Rose just laughed and helped the Doctor to his feet, "Well she can be a bit cryptic at times."

Stumbling the Doctor joined her laughter, "Yes she can." As he leaned closer to Rose as she helped him to his feet.

Once he was stable he walked slowly to the TARDIS and fingered one of the larger flowers feeling the slight warmth again, "But I thought that once the Sorceress was gone the flowers would go away."

Touching the same flower that the Doctor was touching, Rose felt the same warmth and when her fingers touched his, a golden glow surrounds their hands.

Rose smiled and moved her glowing hand to the Doctor's cheek, moving her lips closer to his, she whispered, "I think it is time for your happy ending." Then she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Separating, they both watched as the roses withdrew from the TARDIS shell and the doors open revealing the inside.

Looking at Rose, the Doctor smiled and moved some of her long hair away from her face, "Shall we go and see what adventure is awaiting for us next."

With a nod of her head they walked into the TARDIS with the doors closing behind them. With a gust of wind the TARDIS dematerialized into space.

Once the TARDIS disappeared out of the rocks of the cliff the Sorceress, and dwarfs emerged. The head dwarf asked, "Do you think that we were successful Time Guardian?"

"Yes, I think we were, sometimes Time Lords need a little push in the right direction." She replied her voice sounding almost angelic, "Now it is up to them to become more than friends."

"You were a bit rough on her." The dwarf continued.

"It had to be a real as possible for them to react she will heal and now so will he." With a wave of her hand a wave of energy emerged, "Now I think it is time for us to go."

Just as the TARDIS disappeared a moment before the world and the people that inhabited it disappeared as well.


End file.
